


Karkat, Become The Movie Master.

by Vatta (Vitani)



Series: Movies with Karkat [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitani/pseuds/Vatta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No, it’s not like that. For fuck’s sake, can two people not watch movies without it meaning something else?” You run your hands through your hair, out of everyone that you could’ve had this conversation with, Sollux is the worst possible candidate. “I mean, if you put porn on right now that does that mean we’re pailing? What kind of logic even is that.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karkat, Become The Movie Master.

**Author's Note:**

> this is slight AU where Sollux is on the meteor and not blind

Watching movies with Dave has become a permanent thing since a few weeks ago. 

People have been asking questions about it, but when you remind them that there’s fuck all else to do around here, they just shrug and get back to their own pathetic lives. 

Of course it isn’t a big deal, but Sollux keeps asking you to do him silly little favours, you have an inkling that he’s been hacking into your Husktop webcam or something, and you do them just because you can’t be bothered with explaining yourself to him.

You don’t even know what’s going on here.

After watching all these movies Dave seems really interested in Moirallegiance, he’s probably looking for some kind of Human friendship/Moirail mutation, and it has been nice having the company, so you’ll humour him. 

*************************************************

“Alright, this one I get. Those two are Kismesises. She’s flushed for that other guy, but he hates her. Which is why she brought him flowers and he burned them. But she can’t be his Kismesis anyway because she already has one, that’s cheating, right?”

“Mmh”. You nuzzle into Dave’s shoulder a little more, you’re way too tired to even be thinking about movies right now, let alone watch them.

“Vantas. Are you falling asleep on me?” You ignore him. Maybe he’ll shut up and let you go to sleep. “Dude. I am not your personal heated pillow. Plush as I might be.”

He pokes you in the forehead a few times and you crease your face up, until you grab the offending appendage and go right back to falling asleep. 

He doesn’t make you let go.

*************************************************

You’re dreaming; it’s a recurring dream that you’ve been having every time you watch a movie with Dave.

You’re sat on a couch in a huge entertainment block, there’s gadgets, cameras, speakers and all kinds of unidentifiable technology scattered around the room. There’s some action movie on or something, the acting and effects are so terrible you know exactly who’s there watching it with you.

You turn, and sure enough, there’s Dave. 

But he’s not Dave. 

He’s older, and he has a suit on.

You close your eyes and turn your hands over in your lap, you brace yourself, opening your eyes again you look down, and yes, always the same. 

Your hands are that vile shade of pink that humans wear.

You look up at not-Dave and he notices, turns to you. He still has the same shades as Dave, but you can tell he looks worried about you, apprehensive, like you’re about to freak out and run away.

You smile at him in reassurance, and he smiles back, not holding it back like Dave tries to when he is actually amused. 

He rests his arm on the back of the couch behind you and waves you toward him with the other hand, you shuffle closer and rest up against him. It feels so real. 

He kisses the top of your head and you jump.

Every time the dream is a little different. The first time you had it you freaked out about it all and not-Dave reacted like you wouldn’t expect Dave to, got up, held you and told you it was okay while stroking your hair, you both collapsed to the floor and he kept saying he didn’t understand what you were talking about or why you were shouting.

You quickly learned to just go with it.

You wonder if Dave’s been having weird dreams too.

*

When you wake up Dave’s fallen asleep as well, his cheek resting on top of your head and his shades pressed up against your horn, they’re probably digging into his nose.

You gently extract yourself from under him and lean him back against the wall, you already worked out that he’s a heavy sleeper and he’s lucky you don’t hate him anymore, it would be so easy to do horrible things to him right now.

You should probably make sure his shades didn’t cut him or something. He’ll only blame you if they have.

You kneel up and rest one hand on the wall behind his head to steady yourself, slipping your fingers under one of the frames and lifting them slowly so you don’t disturb him, you squint, because you still haven’t turned the light on, but you probably won’t be able to see even if he has cut himself. 

Everything seems fine, there’s slight indents where they’ve pressed in, but no skin is broken.

You go to put them back in place when suddenly Dave grabs your wrist and then you’re staring into his naked eyes.

“What the fuck are you doing?”

You blink and can’t speak, you’ve seen him take his shades off a few times, it’s not like they’re permanently glued to his face, but you’ve never seen him this close up without them, and he’s looking at you like you’ve done the most horrible thing imaginable.

He glances up and lets go of your wrist, you slump back and drop his shades out of reflex, which makes them land back on his nose, if not a little slanted. 

He doesn’t look at you, just quickly gets up and leaves. 

You don’t know what you did wrong.

*************************************************

“Okay, so what do you want to watch? I have romance, comedy, romantic comedies, action movies...” You rummage around in your box to see what else you have, “Well I don’t know, I probably have something of every genre here.”

There’s no response, you can feel him behind you, looking over everything you’ve picked up, but he’s not even giving you a hint of what he wants to watch.

“Just, choose something. I’m not a fucking mind reader.”

Still nothing, you sigh and you feel him step closer and rest his chin on your shoulder.

“You are such a fucking creep Sollux. What are you doing?”

You think you feel him shrug, which is stupid because you can’t see him.

“Whatever. Get off me would you?” You roll your shoulders to knock him away, he steps back and you look at him over your shoulder, he looks tired, but he’s wide awake.

“Let’s just watch anything. I don’t even care. This was your idea dude.” He flops back against the wall and slowly drops down onto his ass, he looks really bored, but that’s exactly how you need him to be, he needs to sleep.

“Fine, how’s this?” 

He nods and doesn’t even look up, you hit yourself in the forehead with your palm, you’re not really in the mood for Sollux’ shit today, but he’s been awake for the last 3 days straight if what Rose said is right. 

You’ve chosen probably the most boring film in your collection that isn’t physically painful to watch, even for him.

You watch him from the corner of your eye as you kneel on the floor and get comfortable, even if he doesn’t watch the movie it’s not a big deal as long as it gets him off his computer and makes him tired.

There’s a knock on your door, you guess it’s Kanaya or Rose, checking if you managed to get Sollux to acknowledge your existence, so you shout to them to come in.

It’s not the girls, it’s Dave.

Sollux looks up at him, leans back against the wall and smirks. “Sup DV”. 

You’re used to hearing him talk without a lisp now, but sometimes when he says little trademark things like that, you still hear it in your head as ‘thup’. 

“Oh sorry, didn’t know I was interrupting your date, you should really put a tie on the door or something.” He doesn’t even look at you when he says it, he’s facing you, but you can tell he’s staring at Sollux. You’re not sure if something’s going on neither of them are telling you about or you’re just being paranoid.

Sollux winks at Dave. “At least you knocked.”

“Okay what the fuck.” You interrupt. “Sollux, shut the fuck up. Strider, what do you want?”

Sollux does shut up and starts watching the movie, but he decides to turn and lean his back against your arm. You just take a deep breath in, and try not to shove him off you as hard as you can.

Dave’s just staring at the two of you. You’re pretty sure he’s trying to look disinterested, it’s hard to read his expressions. 

“Well?” you prompt. 

Sollux snorts and you try and elbow him in the ribs, but he’s at the wrong angle and you just nudge his arm instead. He turns and smiles innocently up at Dave. “Don’t mind me.”

“Yeah whatever, it doesn’t matter. Rose was looking for you or something.” He folds his arms and turns to leave.

“She found me, it’s sorted.” You can’t tell him it was about Sollux and that’s why he’s with you, because he’s sat right here and you’re not a complete asshole.

“Uh huh, whatever, I’m out.” He doesn’t slam the door, he doesn’t even close it. You huff and get up to shut it yourself.

You peek outside just before you shut the door, Dave’s long gone.

Good. You’re not in the mood to deal with two insufferable pricks. 

*************************************************

“This one isn’t half bad. Who knew you actually had some decent movies in that box of trash”.

Sollux has been in your room for so long now that this is your third movie. He chose this one, after the first ‘abomination disguised as a form of entertainment’ he decided to actually get off his ass and help you pick.

He’s also decided you’re comfortable.

He’s gone from leaning up against you, to laying with his head on your knee, and is currently laying long ways so his head is in your lap and his shoulders are digging into your knees a little, but it’s okay because he needs to try and sleep and the floor’s uncomfortable, you stroke his forehead in what you hope is a soothing gesture. 

You were hoping he’d be so worn out from being awake all this time that he would have fallen asleep by now. You’re starting to think you’ll fall asleep first.

*************************************************

“KK, can I ask you something?”

You must have been falling asleep because he startles you, you look down and he’s looking up at you upside-down from your lap. “Sure, what?”

“First. Don’t get pissed at me for asking, okay?” You roll your eyes at him. If he’s saying that then of course whatever he’s about to ask is going to piss you off. “What’s going on with you and DV?”

Yeah, there was no chance that wasn’t going to come up. “We just watch movies together.”

He raises an eyebrow slightly, “what kind of movies?”

As soon as you open your mouth you realise what you’re about to say and you close it again. Then think about how you can answer that without straight out saying ‘romances’.

“I thought so.”

“No, it’s not like that. For fuck’s sake, can two people not watch movies without it meaning something else?” You run your hands through your hair, out of everyone that you could’ve had this conversation with, Sollux is the worst possible candidate. “I mean, if you put porn on right now that does that mean we’re pailing? What kind of logic even is that.”

You can feel his shoulders shake when he laughs. “Would you like me to?” Then he abruptly stops laughing and looks up at you slyly. “Well, either offer is open.”

He laughs even harder when you stand up and drop him onto the floor.

*************************************************

“ ’m tired, don’ wanna go.”

“Well you can’t just sleep here.” He defies you by pulling the blanket over his head and turning away from you.

About an hour ago you went and got a few pillows and blankets from your pile that Rose alchemised for you, you’re not keen on sleeping on it because it’s too soft, but it is nice to snuggle into right now.

“Fine, but I’m not staying on the floor with you, you probably kick in your sleep.”

As you try to get up he shuffles more under the covers and grabs your arm, trying to pull you under too, he’s so tired his coordination is all off and he’s just weakly tugging at you. 

You humour him and chuck the corner of the blanket over your head.

He quickly yanks you down by your wrist and kisses you, just a chaste kiss on the lips. He pulls away and you can just about make out his face with the light of the television through the thin blanket, he looks apprehensive, like he thinks you’re about to yell at him.

You’re too tired for Sollux’ needy, bipolar hoofbeast shit right now, so you just sigh, push his head down to rest on your chest and lean back against the wall.

You probably fall asleep before he does.

*************************************************

You wake up to a tapping sound.

When you pull the blanket away from your face Sollux immediately snaps his head up too look at you, then glances down at his Husktop, but it’s not his, it’s yours.

He quickly jabs at a bunch of keys and then closes the lid.

“Hey, I was checking your security. Did you sleep alright?” He hands it back to you and you open it to see if he left any obvious evidence of what he was doing, there’s a bunch of network programs and half finished code on your screen, but your Trollian icon is open in your taskbar; and that’s only open after you’ve gone online. 

“Mhm, pretty good actually. Who were you messaging?” you hand him your open Husktop back, if he was really coding then he obviously isn’t finished, and you might as well give him something to do, hopefully he did actually get some sleep.

He immediately starts typing and doesn’t look at you. “No one, I didn’t bring my computer with me.”

You tilt your head to try and get his attention and he ducks away a little more to avoid you. “No, but you went on mine. I’m not stupid Sollux.”

He doesn’t say anything, you get up to turn the light on.

When you stand you look down at him and lean forward, you can see Trollian open on the screen, although Sollux hasn’t logged you out because you can see him typing in grey.

“You’re not messaging anyone, huh?” you cross your arms and he swiftly proceeds to close the window. At least he has the decency to look sorry for himself.

“It’s not- I just- fuck.” He hangs his head and nudges the Husktop away with a foot.

You sit in front of him and open Trollian, a conversation is open with Dave, you should’ve guessed.

You can’t scroll up, it looks like Sollux has setup some kind of automatic history wiping program that that kicks in after 5 lines, you just manage to catch the gist of the last thing Sollux said before Dave’s obnoxious red text kicks it off. He’s using his own quirk at least, so you know Dave knows it’s Sollux, they just seem to be having a normal conversation.

Aside from

TG: so...   
TG: you slept with him last night

“Sollux, what the fuck were you two talking about?” you don’t look up at him, you’re trying to decide between letting Dave know you’re reading this, or trying to mimic Sollux’ quirk and get Dave to give the game up, but how do you even reply to that?

“The same boring stuff we always talk about.” A quick glance over at him confirms that he’s not looking at you either, just staring down at the floor.

“Then tell me what this is about.” You don’t move, you make him come to you. He gets on his knees and half crawls toward you slowly and peers at the screen once he’s close enough.

“Well we did.”

You grunt, “I don’t think that’s what he means. What have you been saying to him?”

He sits again, this time closer, “I said we watched a few movies and fell asleep on the floor, what do you think we were talking about?”

“Why didn’t you log onto your own account?”

“Geez KK, what the fuck is your problem all of a sudden? I just wanted to ask him something quickly, fuck”. 

You scrub at your face with your hands, “Quickly. That’s why you setup a program to delete the messages. Because that’s just something that automatically happens when you so much as look at a computer.” When you drop your hands you’re expecting him to be angry, but instead you’re met with the face of a defeated Sollux.

“I didn’t want you to know I was talking to him, if I logged on my account it would’ve been more wiping to do.” 

“But what were you-”

“It’s personal.”

************************************************

“I told you this movie was good.”

“It’s not so bad, the actors are terrible and the plot is just- what the fuck, most of the time. But sure, it’s better than i was expecting.”

You smile to yourself and look back at the screen, the female lead just confessed her flushed feelings for her Kismesis while he was making out with her Matesprit, which is awkward. More awkward for you considering you’ve got your head resting on Sollux’ shoulder.

He laughs when they kiss, and you lift your head to look up at him, “what’s so funny?”

“It doesn’t matter, just kissing scenes in movies always make me laugh, they’re so, fake.” He’s still smiling like he’s heard the funniest joke ever told and can’t stop laughing.

“I don’t think so. How can they be fake when they’re actually kissing? That doesn’t make sense.”

He turns his head to you, leaning back slightly so he can see your face better. There’s something in his expression that you can’t read.

He stays like that, staring – contemplating? – For so long that you open your mouth to ask him if his thinkpan’s just melted when he answers you.

You don’t know what answer you were expecting, but you weren’t expecting to find out that Sollux doesn’t taste like you had imagined he would.

He doesn’t particularly taste like anything special, but whatever it is, it’s nice.

His lips are soft, and once the initial shock has worn off that he's kissing you and you start to relax, he reaches a hand up to run his fingers through your hair and eventually pulls you closer to him by the back of your head, but he’s not forceful, he’s all slow, careful movements, and when he tentatively runs his tongue along your bottom lip he’s got you so off guard and confused. Because you could never have imagined he would be this gentle with anything.

You part your lips for him and he takes his time still, licks along the slightly sharp edges of your top teeth, and when you reach your own tongue to meet his he swirls his tongue around yours and licks the underside of it before letting them glide together, occasionally pulling away and dropping closed mouthed kisses to your lips until it escalates and the whole thing repeats.

It feels completely different than it looks in movies, it always looks so rushed.

Now you think that every kiss you’ve ever seen in any movie was so boring and impassionate that you could laugh, if Sollux wasn’t currently incapacitating your mouth.


End file.
